Dorleac
Dorleac is a servant and retainer of Duke Sergei V. Sinistre. As a boy he was abandoned by his parents and left to die when the Duke came upon him and saved him from a short life where he becomes his servant. Over the years the Duke grew close to him seeing him as a son. At some point Dorleac was seduced by the power of vampires wanting to become a Noble himself. The Duke grants his desire turning him through experimentation which now allows him to walk in the daytime. While out one day Dorleac is captured by human government officials when he crashes the vehicle he was traveling in and is now being transported to the capital to be experimented on. Makes his appearance in Bedeviled Stagecoach Appearance Locked with in a ten-by-ten-foot iron cage was a young man dressed in a black servant's outfit seated on a iron chair bolted to the floor. As the people saw his face, the expressions of loathing swiftly faded from their own. It was as if, for the first time in a thousand years, a gust of fresh air pushed its way through a miasma. Anyone among the spectators would have just sighed and accepted the inevitability of the change. The face of the young captive was that beautiful. “He’s Duke Sinistre’s valet.” “His name’s Dorleac.” “Can you imagine devoting yourself to the Nobility body and soul for more than a decade when you’ve got a face like that?” “For whatever reason,” one woman began, “he was wandering around outside the castle two days back when a security patrol passed by and nabbed him——but aren’t they supposed to execute any human who’s been with the Nobility that long, whether they’ve been bitten or not?” “It’s like this, lady: since there hasn’t been a servant of the Nobility who could walk in broad daylight for decades, they got orders directly from the government in the Capital that they really wanted to examine him, and that they were to have him transported. But I don’t care how much anyone goes on about him being able to walk in the light of day; he's a servant of the Nobility. No telling what kind of dark power he might have. That goes with the territory for the sheriff and her deputies, but its a real headache for the other passengers. They’ll be risking their lives on this trip. A real ride into hell.” Laughter continued for a little while, but then it stopped as if cut short. A black cage, gleaming in the sunlight, had just passed right in front of the gossip swappers. The cage had small wheels attached to the bottom, rolling as it was pushed by a pair of sheriffs deputies.The sheriff went ahead of the cage, entering the station building——the office of the stagecoach company. Looking over at the stagecoach, Louise found two of her deputies looking back at her, apparently having finished loading the cage onboard. Belbo rapped his heavy bow against the iron bars of the cage. A shrill sound reverberated, and the young man---who'd been looking down at the floor---suddenly raised his head in surprise. Doleac was staring out of his cage. His skin was more lustrous than in daytime, and both his eyes and his expression carried power. Even with her sunglasses on, Louise could clearly make out a vivid, lovely shade of rose---his lips. “Just as I thought. You really have been bitten, haven’t you?” "No, you’re wrong,” Dorleac said, swinging his lovely countenance from side to side and gazing at Louise. “I swear I've never been bitten.However, after spending so long among the Nobility, one gradually absorbs their atmosphere.” “How so?” “If you’d be so kind as to look down at my feet. Never fear, I won’t cast a spell over you or anything. Because I don’t know how to do anything of the sort. ” “What about hypnotism?” “Its no use. Even if I knew how to do it, it wouldn’t work with you wearing those sunglasses.” Saying nothing, Louise lowered her gaze. She soon realized what the servant had been driving at. His shadow was faint. Louise’s shadow, those of the shelves or the ropes hanging from the ceiling—all were as black as ink, while Dorleac’s shadow was like muddied water. This gorgeous young man ran contrary to the laws of nature that applied to everything else in the universe. “Its not always that way. Sometimes its that way for just a second, and other times it takes a whole day for it to go back to normal. Aside from that——ah, yes, sometimes I don’t cast a reflection in mirrors or windowpanes. Oddly enough, there have been times when I had no reflection in large mirrors but did in small ones. I don’t know if the reverse is also true.” “Dear me, the stress has been murder on my complexion," the middle—aged woman across the aisle proclaimed loudly, pulling a compact from the coat draped across her knees and beginning to pat noisily at her face. In less than two seconds, the sound stopped. Claire, who’d been lying back in her seat, sat up and looked over. Oddly enough, Dorleac was sitting bolt upright and utterly motion- less. Across from him, the woman was staring into her compact——and anyone who saw her face at that moment would’ve remembered the look on it as long as they lived. Eyes bulging with fear were reflected in her compact. The way the woman sat, she was leaning to the left, and on account of that, something other than her face had been reflected. The aisle—and Dorleac. No. There was no Dorleac. The tiny mirror reflected only an empty seat. “But you . . .” Claire began, the words escaping from her mouth of their own accord. “. . . Nothing was done to you . . . You said so . . ." Dorleac’s profile twisted slowly. What Claire’s eyes focused on were the stark fangs peeking from the corners of his mouth. They were keenly tapered. When Dorleac stepped into the aisle, he had one arm around Claire’s waist and his right index finger pressed against her carotid artery. His nail had grown into a four—inch—long claw. D moved forward. He was within striking distance with his sword. Claire let out a low groan. Dorleac had his lips pressed to the nape of her neck. “I won’t kill her, but I will drink her blood. Using a feeding technique Duke Sinistre imparted to me. In less than a second’s time, she will be made a servant of the Nobility. Now, are you still intent on turning your blade against me?” Personality Dorleac is a broken person who has suffered many emotionally damaging traumas in his life since he was a child. Having grown up poor and living through a time wrought with famine, he hasn't lived a stable family life where he could enjoy childhood in any kind of capacity. He hasn't seemed learned what it means to be loved in a normal parent child relationship. This normal development which would allow him to learn and express basic human emotion is replaced with a life in the Nobility as a servant and ward to Duke Sinistre. He seems to develop from early on the ability to read and manipulate the emotions of others. He also learns to take a subservient role and how to take a role best suited for him to manipulate others. These roles he plays are further enhanced and given more intricacy by his transformation into a vampiric state. With his enhanced intelligence he may have learned how to fine tune his skills. To Duke Sinistre he is supremely loyal and seems to see him as a father like figure and master. He has learned well the ways of the Nobility from his master and seems to know as much as or more than his natural born sons of Nobility folklore, culture norms, history, and hierarchy. He like most who know of the Sacred Ancestor, especially those in the Nobility, know to fear, worship, and respect him like that of God level status. When he is captured and imprisoned, he takes on a role which would allow him to manipulate his captors. He seems to be genuine and shows no real signs he is only pretending until he decides to reveal differently. Biography Powers and Abilities Transportation Gyrodyne Equipment Antiproton Bomb Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Servant Category:Retainer